


Remember Me

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: A little bit comfort, And even more pain, Heavy Angst, Inspired By Banana Fish, M/M, Revenge, Sexual Violence, Torture, Wish I Could Tell You That I Love You (But I Can't)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Skinny hat Scheiße gebaut und seinen neuen Boss hintergangen. Doch als dieser Skinny dafür zur Rechenschaft zieht, kann deVries noch nicht ahnen, dass Skinny alles dran setzen wird um sich für das Erlittene zu rächen.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 1





	1. The Darkness That You Felt, I Never Ment For You To Fix Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger-Warnung: Es wird eine Trigger-Warnung geben.  
> Die Geschichte ist sehr von "Banana Fish" geprägt, wer also Probleme mit sexuellem Missbrauch und Folter hat, dem lege ich nahe diese Geschichte nicht zu lesen.

_***_

_The boy who fell into the sky_

_Had no one there to watch him cry_

_He looked at you with his empty eyes_

_And said: „I'm doing you a favor, doing you a favor.“_

_***_

Grob wurde Skinny in den dunklen Keller geschmissen. Hart schlug er auf dem kalten Steinfußboden auf. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper schoss.

Er hörte wie hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss fiel und der Schlüssel sich drehte. Mühsam setzte Skinny sich auf, dann betastete er vorsichtig die Prellungen und Blutergüsse, die sich überall dort zu bilden begannen, wo deVries' Männer ihn erwischt hatten.

Mühsam lehnte Skinny sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Steinwand, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schloss die Augen. Er hatte Scheiße gebaut, große Scheiße. Und anscheinend hatte deVries nicht vor ihn einfach damit durchkommen zu lassen.

Dann sah er sich in dem engen Kellerraum um. In der Wand war ein kleines, vergittertes Fenster eingelassen. Ein Eimer stand in der einen Ecke und einige Decken lagen in einer anderen, stellten etwas dar, das entfernt an ein Bett erinnerte. Sie hatten also vor ihn länger einzusperren. Fuck.

Mühsam hievte Skinny sich auf die Beine. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, zwang seinen Körper den Schmerz auszuhalten, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte, damals als er noch zu Hause gelebt hatte.

Skinny besah sich das Schloss, dann stieß er einen leisen Fluch aus. Ohne Werkzeug würde er es nicht knacken können. Und die Drähte aus denen er mal provisorische Dietriche gebaut hatte lagen oben, zusammen mit seinen anderen wenigen Habseligkeiten.

Dann durchquerte Skinny den kleinen Raum, rüttelte an den Gittern die das schmutzige Fenster einrahmten, doch wie er erwartete, rührte es sich keinen Millimeter.

Skinny rutschte wieder schwer an der Wand hinunter, während er nach etwas suchte, was ihm entfernt als Werkzeug dienen konnte. Doch selbst den Henkel vom Eimer hatten die Dreckskerle vorsorglich entfernt. Anscheinend gab es kein Entkommen.

Die Stunden vergingen langsam, während Skinny auf Geräusche lauschte, die darauf schließen ließen, was sie mit ihm vorhatten. Doch außer einigen entfernten Schritten die durch die Decke zu ihm durchdrangen, hörte er nichts. Nur das gelegentliche Knarren des alten Gemäuers durchbrach die anhaltende Stille.

Allmählich legte sich die Dunkelheit über den kleinen Raum. Und die Ruhe die Skinny anfangs genossen hatte, ging ihm allmählich auf die Nerven. Die Prellungen schmerzten, es fühlte sich fast so an, als wäre eine Rippe angeknackst und er wollte dringend eine rauchen. Doch mit sich, seinen Gedanken und den Schmerzen allein zu sein, war nicht einfach. Und die Überlegungen, was sie am nächsten Tag mit ihm anstellen würden, ließ Skinnys Gedankenkarussell nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

***

Das Drehen des Schlüssels im Schloss ließ Skinny hochfahren. Er versuchte sich auf die Beine zu kämpfen, doch der bohrende Schmerz in seiner Seite wollte das nicht zulassen. Also sah er nur mit gerecktem Kinn dem Mann entgegen der in der Tür stand. Foxx, einer von deVries Söldnern, grob und sadistisch veranlagt. Und Skinny wusste, dass er für den Versuch seinen Boss zu hintergehen bezahlen würde.

„Skinny, hast du wirklich gedacht, du würdest damit durchkommen? War es nicht deVries der dich aufgenommen hat, nachdem du niemanden mehr hattest, der für dich einstehen wollte?“

Skinny starrte dem Anderen in die Augen. Unrecht hatte er nicht. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass er dazu neigte, lange Finger zu haben, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Aber manchmal war es so verlockend, schien so einfach zu sein, man musste nur zugreifen.

„Aber der Boss möchte, dass du verstehst, dass du diese Spielchen mit ihm nicht spielen kannst.“

Und das kalte Grinsen, dass sich auf Foxx' Gesicht stahl, ließ Skinny Böses ahnen.

Noch einmal versuchte er sich auf die Beine zu kämpfen. Er wollte dem Anderen nicht direkt durch eine unterlegene Position ausgeliefert sein. Mühsam stützte er sich an der Wand ab, während er sich hoch stemmte.

„Sieh an, der Tiger hat seine Krallen noch nicht vergessen.“

Skinny wusste, dass er am Arsch war. Der Typ gehörte zu der schlimmsten Sorte. Der Hunger in seinen Augen, das Verlangen nach Kampf und Unterwerfung schien aus jeder Pore zu triefen.

Langsam kam der Mann näher und immer noch mit dem eiskalten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht streckte er eine Hand nach Skinny aus. Ohne den Mann aus den Augen zu lassen, schlug Skinny seine Hand zur Seite. Doch das schien dem Anderen zu gefallen. Er musterte Skinny wie seine Beute, abschätzig.

Dann schlug er zu und Skinny schaffte es gerade noch einen Arm zwischen sich und den Angreifer zu bekommen. Der Mann setzte nach, hieb mit seiner Faust in Skinnys ungeschützten Bauch. Unwillkürlich krümmte der junge Mann sich und Foxx stieß ihn zu Boden, trat noch einmal in seine ohnehin schon schmerzende Seite.

Skinnys Atem ging schwer, während die Schmerzen wie Blitze durch sein Inneres schossen und die Prellungen des vergangenen Tages dumpf unter seiner Haut pulsierten.

Foxx kniete sich vor Skinny, strich ihm beinahe liebevoll eine aschblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Mir macht das hier doch genauso wenig Spaß wie dir. Aber man hintergeht den Boss nicht ungestraft. Sieh es mal so, im Grunde tun wir dir einen Gefallen.“

„Wers glaubt.“, spie Skinny hervor.

Eine Faust traf ihm im Gesicht, schleuderte seinen Kopf hart gegen den Stein unter ihm.

„Das müsste alles gar nicht so schlimm sein, wenn du nur ein wenig einsichtiger wärst.“

Skinny schwieg, fühlte nur das Pochen in seinem Schädel. Dann atmete er tief durch und sah dem Mann, der vor ihm kniete, in die Augen.

Wenn er glaubte, er würde kampflos aufgeben, sich brechen lassen, dann hatte Foxx sich geirrt. Aber so wie er den großen Mann einschätzte, setzte er genau darauf. Und Skinny verfluchte seinen Stolz, der ihn immer wieder in genau solche brenzeligen Situationen brachte.

Unvermittelt griff Skinny nach dem Messer des Mannes, spürte wie seine Finger über den Griff fuhren. Doch bevor er zugreifen konnte, schlug der Andere ihm abermals hart ins Gesicht. Der Schmerz schien in seinem Kopf zu explodieren und ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Ihm war, als würde ein entferntes Lachen durch den Nebel dringen.

Grobe Hände packten ihn und er wurde auf den Bauch gedreht. Dann spürte Skinny wie der Mann seine Arme auf dem Rücken fixierte. Er versuchte sich dem Griff zu entziehen, doch das Knie in seinem Rücken, nahm ihm jeglichen Bewegungsraum. Dann spürte er die rauen Seile die um seine Handgelenke geschlungen wurden, sich fester zogen. Es gab kein entkommen mehr.

„Und was haben Sie jetzt mit mir vor?“, spie Skinny aus, als er energisch wieder auf den Rücken gedreht wurde. Seine Hände protestierten unter seinem Gewicht, doch das schien im Augenblick sein kleinste Problem zu sein.

Der Mann sah auf Skinny herunter, als er das Messer aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel zog.

„Danach hast du doch gegriffen?“, wollte er wissen. Foxx' Tonfall machte deutlich, dass es lediglich eine rhetorische Frage war.

Kurz hielt er Skinny die Klinge vors Gesicht, gab ihm die Möglichkeit sich genau anzusehen was gleich auf ihn zukommen würde. Doch Skinny sah den anderen Mann nur trotzig an.

„Und Sie denken wirklich, ein Messer könnte mich schockieren?“, fragte er in herablassendem Ton.

Große Hände griffen nach seinem Shirt, dann setzte Foxx das Messer an, schlitzte den Stoff auf, bis Skinnys Brust darunter zum Vorschein kam.

„Als erstes solltest du dir einprägen, dass ich es nicht dulde, wenn du frech wirst.“

„Sonst was?“

Skinny verfluchte sein loses Mundwerk, als der Mann ihm die Klinge an den Hals legte, fast schon sanft seine Haut ritzte.

„Sonst wird es deutlich unangenehmer, als es sein müsste.“

Er schwieg, nickte.

Wenn er mitspielte, würden sie ihn hoffentlich bald laufen lassen. Mit einigen Schnittwunden, Prellungen und gebrochenen Rippen mehr, konnte er leben. Bisher war er immer erstaunlich glimpflich aus solchen Situationen entkommen und Skinny vertraute auch dieses Mal auf sein Glück.

Betont lässig schielte Skinny zu der glänzenden Klinge. Dann sah er dabei zu wie Foxx das Messer von seiner Haut nahm, es lässig zwischen seinen Fingern hing. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schlossen sich die starken Finger der anderen Hand um Skinnys Hals, drückten langsam zu.

„Ich werde dich noch dazu bringen, dass du gehorchst.“

Foxx sah Skinny in die Augen, als wolle er ergründen wo die Grenze lag, an der Skinny nicht mehr konnte. Ein heiseres Husten erstickte in Skinnys Kehle, während er verzweifelt nach Atem rang, sich unter dem Anderen wand und doch nichts gegen ihn ausrichten konnte.

Dann endlich lockerte Foxx seinen Griff allmählich wieder.

Skinny hustete einige Male und er brauchte einen Augenblick um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Doch dann erwiderte er mit einem fiesen Lächeln: „Bisher hat es noch niemand geschafft mich zu brechen. Also nur zu, versuch dein Glück. Du wirst genauso scheitern.“

Auf Foxx' Züge legte sich ebenfalls ein kaltes Lächeln, dann ließ er das Messer beinahe liebevoll über Skinnys Körper streichen, ehe er die Klinge in sein Fleisch drückte.

„Glaub mir, die wenigsten sind so dumm, mich regelrecht anzubetteln es so schmerzhaft wie möglich zu machen.“

Foxx war Skinnys Gesicht ganz nahe gekommen. Er konnte den heißen Atem stoßweise auf seiner Haut spüren, das leichte Knurren in der Stimme, ein Versprechen das Foxx ihm gab.

Skinny biss die Zähne zusammen, während die Klinge in sein Fleisch schnitt und ein leichter Rinnsal warmen Blutes über seine Haut lief. Foxx setzte das Messer erneut an, während sein Blick sich in Skinnys graue Augen zu fressen schien. Doch trotz der Schmerzen hatte Skinny das Gefühl, als würde der andere Mann nur herausfinden wollen, wo seine Grenzen lagen. Als wäre dies kaum mehr als der Anfang.

Erleichtert atmete Skinny aus, als Foxx endlich grob die Klinge am Stoff seines Shirts sauber wischte und zurück in die Scheide gleiten ließ.

Doch er schien zu spüren, dass die Anspannung Skinnys Körper langsam verließ. Stark griff Foxx in Skinnys Haare, zog an ihnen, bis der Schmerz gerade drohte unangenehm zu werden.

„Ich möchte, dass du diese Lektion wirklich tief verinnerlichst.“

Eine Hand griff in seine Fesseln, drehte Skinny wieder auf den Bauch. Unfähig sich zu wehren, musste er darauf hoffen, dass Foxx vielleicht noch ein paar Mal zuschlagen würde, ehe er verschwand. Doch da spürte er schon den starken Griff an seinem Kinn, Finger an seinem Hals. Langsam wurde sein Kopf nach hinten gedrückt, während Foxx ihm mit dem Gesicht zu nahe kam und Skinny ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich will, dass du deine Lektion auch ja nie vergisst.“

Skinny wand sich in den Armen des Mannes dem er ausgeliefert war. Er spürte wie eine große Hand unter sein Shirt glitt, seinen Bauch entlang fuhr, am Bund seiner Hose verweilte.

„Nimm deine Finer weg, du Arsch. Hör auf!“

„Wir fangen doch gerade erst an.“

***

Leblos starrte Skinny an die Decke, während er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm wie Foxx sich wieder anzog. Dann kniete der Mann sich neben ihn und Skinny fühlte wie sich die rauen Seile um seine Handgelenke lockerten, die Fasern über seine Haut glitten.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen Skinny. Dann bis zum nächsten Mal.“

Skinny schluckte, während er wie erstarrt dalag. Dann endlich schlug die Tür hinter dem Mann zu und Skinny war wieder allein. Er spürte wie das Blut langsam in seine Hände zurückfloss, als er sich auf die Seite drehte, sich zusammenkrümmte so gut er konnte.

Der Schmerz schien langsam abzuebben, doch er war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ihm noch angetan worden war. Die Klinge an seiner Haut, die Schnitte und Schläge, all das war ihm vertraut, diesen Schmerz war er gewohnt. Er war nicht annähernd so tiefgehend, wie die Berührungen die er noch immer meinte auf seiner Haut spüren zu können.

***

Die nächsten Tage vergingen in gleichbleibender Folter. Skinny lernte, die Einsamkeit willkommen zu heißen. Doch die Panik die ihn zu überwältigen schien, sobald er die schweren Schritte vor der Tür hörte, das leise Quietschen mit dem sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, stieg mit jedem Tag weiter an.

Fast sehnte er sich an den Anfang zurück, als er noch geglaubt hatte, das wäre schlimm gewesen. Er dachte an das eiskalte Lachen des Mannes der ihn vergewaltigte, immer wieder, nur um ihm eine „Lektion“ zu erteilen.

Und mit jedem weiteren Tag der verging, schwand Skinnys Hoffnung fliehen zu können. Einen Moment abzupassen in dem sein Vergewaltiger unaufmerksam war. Vielmehr schien er Gefallen daran zu finden, wenn Skinny sich wehrte, verzweifelt hoffte, ihm doch noch entkommen zu können.

„Hör auf. Bitte.“ flehte Skinny.

„Du weißt, das kann ich nicht. Nicht solange deVries nicht glaubt, dass du deine Strafe verinnerlicht hast.“

Der nächste Elektroschock ging durch Skinnys Körper, setzte seine Nervenenden in Brand und verzweigte sich bis zu den empfindlichsten Stellen.

Schwer rang er nach Atem, als der Schmerz nachließ.

„Bitte.“

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein schwaches Whispern.

„Das musst du doch verstehen. Ich tue das nur zu deinem besten.“

Skinny würgte ein heiseres Lachen hervor, wie oft hatte er diese Worte von seinem Vater gehört? Zu oft um mitzählen zu können. Doch da schoss schon die nächste Welle aus Schmerzen durch seinen Körper, während er stumm darum betete, es möge endlich ein Ende haben.

Der Schmerz schwand so schnell wie er gekommen war. Nur ein dumpfes Ziehen, blieb zurück. Dann spürte er die große Hand des Mannes auf seiner Haut. Warm und kräftig strichen die Finger fast schon liebevoll über seinen Körper.

„So ist es gut.“

Skinny schluckte den Kommentar herunter, der ihm auf der Zunge brannte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl den Elektroschocker noch ein weiteres Mal zu überstehen.

Die Hand fuhr weiter über seinen Körper, erkundete die kaum verheilten Schnitte, glitt über Schorf, dann tiefer hinab. Skinny wollte die Berührung abschütteln, doch er zwang sich stillzuhalten. Es war einfacher es über sich ergehen zu lassen.

***

Skinny hörte Schritte, dann das laute Quietschen als jemand die Kellertür aufschloss. Er spürte wie er sich unwillkürlich versteifte, als die Angst mit Wucht in seinen Körper zurück kehrte. Und obwohl der letzte Funken Stolz es verlangte, schaffte Skinny es nicht seinem Peiniger ins Gesicht zu sehen. Ihm noch etwas entgegen zu setzen. Also hielt er die Augen geschlossen. Hoffte nur, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde.

Leise Schritte drangen an Skinnys Ohren. Schritte die er nicht kannte. Dann spürte er eine Hand die nach seiner Schulter griff. Skinny wollte sie wegschlagen, doch seine gefesselten Hände ließen es nicht zu.

„Fass mich nicht an!“

Ein wenig Zorn loderte noch in seinem Inneren. Und zu seiner Erleichterung spürte Skinny, wie die Hand weggezogen wurde.

Dann hörte er das Aufschnappen eines Springmessers. Und Skinnys Herzschlag beschleunigte sich augenblicklich erneut.

Was würden sie ihm diesmal antun?

Doch die erwarteten Schmerzen blieben aus. Eine Hand griff nach seinen Fesseln, zog daran. Unwillkürlich versuchte Skinny sich zu wehren, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Dass sie am Ende eh ihren Willen bekamen.

„Skinny, halt, verdammt noch mal, still.“, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme.

Shaw?

Leicht wandte Skinny den Kopf, sah in das vertraute Gesicht seines Erzfeindes.

„Scheiße, was machst du hier?“, brachte er hervor.

„Deine Fesseln durchschneiden, wenn du mich lassen würdest.“

Skinny zwang sich still zu halten, während er spürte wie die Klinge sanft über seine Haut glitt, als sie langsam die Seile zerteilte.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis die Stricke zu Boden glitten und sofort nutzte Skinny die Gelegenheit um Abstand zwischen sich und Shaw zu bringen. Doch er schaffte es nicht, das Zittern, das von ihm Besitz ergriff zu unterdrücken, als er den Kopf in die Hände sinken ließ.

„Skinny, was ist mit dir passiert?“, hörte er die Stimme des Anderen. Doch er konnte nicht antworten. Die Bilder der vergangenen Tage waren zu präsent und ließen die Worte auf seiner Zunge sterben.

„Zweiter, Cotta sagt, die Männer seien entkommen.“

Das war Jonas' Stimme. Skinny hob den Kopf, sah zu den beiden Jungen im Türrahmen die ihn entgeistert anstarrten.

„Was glotzt ihr denn so?“, fauchte er.

„N… nichts.“, beeilte Andrews sich zu antworten.

Skinny sah wie die Blicke der Anderen über seinen Körper glitten, über das blutige Shirt, das in Fetzen an ihm hing, die Schnittwunden die darunter zum Vorschein kamen. Doch auf das Schlimmste konnten sie nicht sehen. Und er war dankbar dafür, dass sie nur seine äußeren Verletzungen wahrnehmen konnten.

„Ich geb Cotta Bescheid, dass wir einen Krankenwagen brauchen.“, brachte der Dicke hervor, dann verschwand er in der Dunkelheit des Hauses.

„Skinny.“

Behutsam legte Shaw eine Hand auf Skinnys Arm, doch er schlug sie weg.

„Fass mich nicht an.“

Es wollte nicht so kräftig herauskommen, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Scheiße, dass er ausgerechnet vor Shaw und Andrews zusammenbrechen musste.

Dann spürte er wie sich kräftige Arme um ihn legten. Die Panik stieg erneut in Skinny hoch und er versuchte sich zu wehren, hatte das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen. Doch die starken Arme ließen ihn nicht los.

Und irgendwann konnte Skinny nicht mehr, er spürte wie die Panik allmählich umschlug und er ruhiger wurde und alles was zurück blieb eine tiefe, innere Leere war. Sein Gesicht in Shaws Armen vergraben, saßen sie da, während Skinny stumm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  Despicable - grandson  
>  Centuries - Fall Out Boy (LEXIM Remix)


	2. And Just One Mistake, Is All It Will Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wenn ich in diesem Tempo hier weiter schreibe, dann stehen die Chancen gut, dass das dritte und letzte Kapitel Weihnachten erscheint... Und da Skinny sich beharrlich weigert sich ans Drehbuch zu halten, wird es kein Bonuskapitel mit einem alternativen Ende geben, dafür sind die Plot Bunnies zu flauschig geworden. I'm really sorry!  
> Und hier noch ein tolles [Banana Fish AMV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAZ1muzc4Yc)! In den ersten 35-60 Sekunden sieht man deutlich warum diese Story ohne den Anime wohl nicht existieren würde. Danach folgen Spoiler für die Handlung, also hier riesiges, oranges Warndreieck einfügen und so...

_***_

_One day you will understand_

_Why I pushed you away as I ran_

_And you will find a better man than I am_

_Trust, I'm doing you a favor_

_***_

Das beste an den Schmerzmitteln war, dass sie auch seinen Verstand benebelten und er so nicht gezwungen war, seine Gefangenschaft wieder und wieder durchleben zu müssen. Skinny erinnerte sich an das was Geschehen war, an Details die er nur zu gerne vergessen wollte, doch es war als würden die Gefühle zu einigen der Erinnerungen fehlen,fast als hätte er Fragmente seiner Seele abgespalten, um die Folter ertragen zu können.

Das Knarren der Tür ließ sein Herz immer noch schneller schlagen. Und nur mit Mühe schaffte Skinny es sich zu beruhigen. Er war in Sicherheit. Zumindest vorübergehend.

Skinny wandte den Kopf, sah den großen Jungen an, der im Türrahmen stand, und ihn fragend ansah.

„Was willst du hier, Shaw?“

Wenn eines der Satzzeichen aufkreuzte, verhieß das im Allgemeinen nichts Gutes. Doch er hatte seine Aussage bereits gemacht, mehr würden die drei lästigsten Schnüffler von Rocky Beach auch nicht aus ihm heraus bekommen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur sehen wie es dir geht.“

„Ich bin das Leben selbst. Also hast du jetzt genug geglotzt?“

Doch anstatt, dass Shaw ging, zog der andere sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Skinnys Bett.

„An dem Tag, als ich dich gefunden habe…“, fing Shaw leise an, „Da… Haben sie dir etwas angetan?“

Skinny konnte nicht anders, als laut höhnisch loszulachen.

„Scheiße Shaw, ich würde kaum mit gebrochenen Rippen im Krankenhaus liegen, wenn sie mir nichts angetan hätten.“

Er sah wie der andere schluckte, den Blick abwandte.

„Du meinst mehr als das, oder?“, fragte Skinny auf einmal leise.

Shaw nickte leicht.

Skinny schwieg, während die Bilder der Tage in dem Keller wieder in ihm aufstiegen. Scheiße, er hatte oft gehört, dass andere Opfer verdrängten, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Warum konnte er das nicht? Warum verdankte er es einzig den Medikamenten, dass er den Scheiß der ihm widerfahren war, halbwegs ausblenden konnte?

Skinny starrte aus dem Fenster, während er überlegte, ob er wollte, dass der andere wusste was sie mit ihm gemacht hatten.

„Ich kann kaum länger als eine Woche da unten gewesen sein, aber manchmal reicht eine Woche eben aus...“

Skinnys Stimme verlor sich und da war Peters Hand wieder, legte sich sanft auf seine eigene. Doch fast genauso schnell, verschwand die tröstende Berührung auch wieder.

„Tschuldigung.“, hörte Skinny den anderen murmeln.

Fragend sah Skinny zu Peter und der Schnüffler wand sich ein wenig unter seinem Blick bevor er antwortete: „Ich hab mir von Cotta und Justus eine gehörige Standpauke eingehandelt, weil ich dich, gegen deinen Willen, umarmt habe. Sie haben gesagt, dass es wichtig ist, dass du merkst, dass du die Kontrolle hast. Und mein Handeln könnte alles nur verschlimmert haben.“

Skinny musste sich vorstellen wie Cotta in seinem Büro als dunkler Schemen über einem in sich zusammengesunkenen Shaw aufragte und bei dem Gedanken stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie bin ich nicht damit klar gekommen, dich da unten so zu sehen. Und genau das hat Justus mir auch vorgeworfen, dass mein Handeln weniger mit dir, als mehr mit mir selbst zu tun hatte. Und… auf jeden Fall, es tut mir Leid.“

„Es ist ok.“, brachte Skinny schließlich hervor. Denn aus irgendeinem Grund war es das tatsächlich. Als hätte die Tatsache, dass es Shaw nicht kalt gelassen hatte, was ihm zugestoßen war, in Skinny eine Mauer eingerissen.

„Shaw?“

Peter sah überrascht zu Skinny auf.

„Kannst du noch bleiben? Es muss nicht lange sein, nur für den Moment.“

Und erleichtert sah Skinny das Lächeln auf Peters Gesicht.

***

Seine Wohnung fühlte sich anders an, seit dem er wieder zurück war. Kalt und abweisend, nicht mehr wie sein gewohnter Rückzugsort der nur ihm gehörte. Fast fühlte er sich in seine Kindheit zurück geschmissen, als sein Vater nachts vor seiner Zimmertür gestanden hatte, nur um zu kontrollieren, ob noch Licht unter dem Türspalt hervordrang. Doch noch schlimmer war es geworden, als einer der Streits vor einigen Jahren eskaliert war und Skinny die Tür wütend ins Schloss geschleudert hatte. Der Aufprall war so heftig gewesen, dass das Schloss sich verbogen hatte und die Tür sich ab da an nicht mehr schließen ließ. Auch den letzten Funken Privatsphäre hatte er an jenem Tag eingebüßt. Eine Situation die er nie wieder hatte erleben wollen.

Doch schon im Krankenhaus hatte Skinny mit einem Besuch von Foxx gerechnet und sollte deVries seinen Söldner noch einmal zu ihm schicken, würde die ramponierte Holztür ihn und seine Männer wohl kaum aufhalten. Doch Skinny widerstrebte es unter zu tauchen, immer auf der Flucht vor seinem Peiniger zu sein und in jedem Schatten eine Gefahr zu vermuten. Doch noch war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Wunden zu lecken, um sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Unstet streifte Skinny durch seine Wohnung, spähte aus dem Fenster. Früher hätte er Musik angemacht, doch er fürchtete dass er Schritte auf dem Flur überhören würden, dass sie von den Bässen geschluckt werden würden. Doch er wusste, dass das nicht ewig so weitergehen konnte. Skinny lehnte sich an die Fensterbank, kurz schloss er die Augen, während er den Rauch tief inhalierte, spürte wie das Nikotin in ruhiger werden ließ. Nicht ruhig genug, nicht das was er jetzt brauchte um vergessen zu können, doch wenn er sich erlaubte sich einen Schuss zu setzen, dann wäre das sein Ende, dann würde er von dem Stoff nie wieder runter kommen. Und Skinny hasste diesen letzten Funken Stolz der ihm verbot sich ganz aufzugeben, einfach abzurutschen und nichts mehr fühlen zu müssen.

Er hörte die aufgebrachten Stimmen seiner Nachbarn durch die dünnen Wände, wie sie in sein Apartment drangen, ihm zeigten, dass er nicht allein war. Doch dann durchbrach das Schlagen einer Tür den Moment, Schritte aus der Wohnung über ihm hallten durch die Decke, langsam, schlurfend und Skinny meinte wieder die Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren, Atem der über empfindliche Stellen strich, wie sehr er sein Leiden genossen hatte.

Skinnys Fingernägel gruben sich tief in seine Haut, der Schmerz holte ihn zurück, gab ihm einen Anker an den er sich klammern konnte, musste, um sich nicht in den Tiefen seiner Erinnerungen zu verlieren.

Er wollte es abschütteln, nichts mehr fühlen müssen, so wie im Krankenhaus, als die Medikamente verhindert hatten, dass die Erinnerungen zu lebhaft wurden.

Skinny drückte die Zigarette schnell auf der Fensterbank aus, bevor der Gedanke wie sich die Glut heiß in seine Haut fraß, all zu lebhaft werden konnte, dann ließ er die Kippe achtlos aus dem Fenster fallen, tief hinunter, auf die Straße, zu dem anderen Müll der achtlos weggeworfen worden war.

Langsam ging Skinny ins Bad, selten hatte er so deutlich das Verlangen verspürt zu duschen, all das abzuwaschen, was täglich an ihm haftete. Nie hatte er Schuldgefühle oder ein schlechtes Gewissen verspürt, wenn er kriminell geworden war, nie hatte etwas ihn mit so viel Ekel erfüllt. Doch nun konnte er sich nur langsam dazu überwinden das Shirt über seinen Kopf zu ziehen und zu Boden fallen zu lassen. Die blauen Flecke zeichneten sich nur noch schwach von seiner blassen Haut ab, doch mit jedem Kleidungsstück, das er abstreifte hatte Skinny das Gefühl als würde er ein Stück seines schützenden Panzers ablegen, als könnte der dünne Stoff ihn vor den Blicken und Berührungen anderer schützen. Andere die es hier nicht gab, in seiner Wohnung. Und doch fühlte er sich ausgeliefert, wusste er doch viel zu gut, wie instabil das Schloss der Wohnungstür war.

Skinnys Finger schlossen sich langsam um um den Griff der Pistole. Die Waffe war warm, schon zu lange hatte das Metall gegen seinen Rücken gedrückt, er nahm es mittlerweile nicht mal mehr wirklich wahr. Und doch, das war das einzige was ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit spüren ließ. Dass er im Zweifelsfall in der Lage war die Kontrolle an sich reißen zu können. Und sie nun auf den Spülkasten, keine Armlänge entfernt abzulegen, machte ihn nervös. Skinnys Blick huschte immer wieder zur Badezimmertür, lauschte auf Geräusche, doch wie zu erwarten war, blieb alles ruhig. Er atmete tief durch, öffnete die Gürtelschnalle seiner Hose und ließ auch sie achtlos zu Boden fallen.

Dann trat Skinny in die Dusche und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Als das kalte Wasser auf seine Haut traf, zuckte er unwillkürlich zusammen, warf der Düse einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Und erst als das Wasser langsam wärmer wurde, schien auch ein Stück seiner Anspannung von ihm abzufallen.

Skinny stützte sich an der Wand ab, ließ einfach immer weiter das Wasser auf seine Haut prasseln. Noch zu deutlich glaubte er Foxx' zu riechen, den Schweiß der sich in seine Haut eingeätzt zu haben schien. Der ihn auch dann noch begleitet hatte, wenn der andere Mann wieder gegangen war und ihn scheinbar alleine zurückgelassen hatte. Doch die Schmerzen und der Geruch hatten ihn immer daran erinnert was passiert war, was jeden Tag auf neue passierte und wenn die Schnüffler nicht gewesen wären… Wahrscheinlich hätte Foxx noch immer nicht genug von seinem grausamen Spiel gehabt.

Doch auch der beißende Gestank von Desinfektionsmittel schien ihn noch zu verfolgen, penetrant in seinen Klamotten zu hängen und ihn gefangen zu halten. An einem Ort der kalt und abweisend war. Allein in einem Zimmer und jede Nacht war die Angst erneut schlagartig zurückgekehrt, hatte ihm gezeigt wie schwach und verwundbar er war. Dass er Foxx nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte, wenn dieser beschloss ihn zurückzuholen, in den Raum der nur ihnen beiden gehörte, in dem Skinny dem anderen ausgeliefert gewesen war, nicht mal in der Lage sich selbst ein Ende zu setzen.

Rinnsale liefen über seine Haut, sein Gesicht, den Körper, doch sein Blick war starr auf den Abfluss gerichtet, den leichten Wirbel den der Sog verursachte, das Wasser unaufhaltsam tiefer hinab trieb, ein Stück von ihm und Foxx mitzunehmen schien.

Regungslos stand Skinny da, immer wieder rannen ihm Strahlen über das Gesicht, verhinderten, dass er regelmäßig Luft holen konnte, doch es störte ihn nicht. Kurz dachte er daran wie sich das Wasser rot färbte, kleine Luftblasen auf der Oberfläche trieben, ehe sie zerplatzen, während immer mehr von seinem Blut mit dem Wasser davon geschwemmt wurde.

Wollte er das wirklich? Sich selbst töten? Oder wollte er nur den Schmerz spüren der greifbar war, ihm zeigte, dass er lebte, dass er sich die Macht über seinen Körper zurückholen konnte?

Skinny schloss die Augen, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die kalten Fliesen von denen die Wassertropfen abperlten. Noch nie hatte er dazu geneigt sich selbst verletzten zu wollen. Zumindest nicht auf diese Art. Doch Selbstmord war ein anderes Thema, der Gedanke daran war nicht neu. Er hatte ihm mitunter geholfen weiter zu machen, zu wissen, dass er im Zweifelsfall einfach sterben konnte. Und er versuchte sich an den Gedanken zu klammern. Sterben war auch eine Entscheidung, doch er wusste, dass er noch nicht an dem Punkt angekommen war, dass die Schnüffler ihn wohl davor bewahrt hatten, diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen.

Abrupt drehte Skinny das Wasser ab, spürte wie die kalte Luft über seine feuchte Haut strich, dann stieg er aus der Dusche, griff nach dem rauen Handtuch, rieb mit dem Stoff über seinen Körper, bis die durchscheinende Haut gerötet war, als wollte er sie Schicht für Schicht herunter raspeln, bis Fleisch, Muskeln und Knochen offen lagen.

Skinny warf den verstreuten Klamotten auf dem Boden einen finsteren Blick zu. Eigentlich wollte er sie in die Wäsche schmeißen, doch der Gedanke nackt, mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch die Wohnung zu durchqueren, ließ ihn zurückschrecken. Fuck, es war erbärmlich, dass er sich darüber Gedanken machte!

Fast schon trotzig wickelte Skinny das Handtuch um seine Hüfte, dann griff er nach der Pistole, bückte sich um die Klamotten vom Boden zu klauben, bevor er die Tür mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete.

Im Schlafzimmer ließ er die Klamotten achtlos auf einen Stapel in eine Ecke fallen, dann legte Skinny die Pistole griffbereit auf den alten, abgenutzten Nachttisch, bevor er wahllos etwas aus dem Schrank zog und sich überstreifte.

Als Skinny ein Rumpeln hörte schreckte er auf. Sein Blick floh zur Tür, im nächsten Moment hatte er die Waffe in der Hand. Sein Herz schlug viel zu wild, hämmerte gegen seine Rippen, während er damit rechnete, dass das Holz splitterte. Er wartete auf die schweren Schritte, die ihm immer noch schmerzlich vertraut waren, doch sie kamen nicht.

Langsam ließ Skinny die Waffe sinken, atmete aus. Er presste die Luft aus seinen Lungen, dann schloss er die Augen, fuhr sich mit der freien Hand übers Gesicht. Fuck, so konnte es nicht weiter gehen.

Skinny trat in den Flur, warf der Tür einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er sich auf einen der Klappstühle in der Küche fallen ließ, dort wo er die Haustür immer im Auge hatte.

Gedankenverloren drehte Skinny die Pistole auf dem Küchentisch. Die Waffe zerkratzte die Oberfläche der Platte, doch das machte kaum einen Unterschied. Er hatte sich einreden wollen, alles sei so wie früher. Als sei die Zeit im Keller nicht mehr als ein wirklich schlimmer Albtraum gewesen. Doch nun da er alleine war, war es anders. Dann kamen all die Gefühle hoch denen er so verzweifelt zu entkommen versuchte. Der matte Stahl lächelte ihm entgegen und Skinny zwang sich die Finger von der Waffe zu nehmen. Der Gedanke sich das Hirn wegzupusten war vertraut und die Vorstellung erschien auf einmal wieder erschreckend verlockend.

Er dachte daran, dass ihn immer noch jedes Quietschen einer aufgehenden Tür zusammenfahren ließ. Doch das Schlimmste waren die Träume, in denen er das Geschehene immer wieder durchlebte. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er noch einmal die Folter in dem dunklen Keller über sich ergehen lassen. Und wenn er es jetzt beendete, würde er deVries und vor allem Foxx für immer die Gelegenheit dafür nehmen.

Doch tief in ihm brodelte eine Wut, vergraben unter der Oberfläche. Wenn er sich umbrachte hatte deVries gewonnen. Und Skinny würde nicht zulassen, dass der Gangsterboss als Sieger von der Spielfläche ging. Nicht nachdem was er ihm angetan hatte.

Doch er hatte deVries unterschätzt. Der Sadismus zu dem er fähig war, zu dem Foxx fähig war.

Und was waren die Alternativen?

Wegrennen? Doch wenn sie ihn nicht bekommen konnten, würden sie dann auch den Menschen etwas antun, die ihm nahe standen? Dylan? Marie?

… Peter?

Und während Skinny darüber nachdachte wie ein Leben auf der Flucht sich wohl anfühlen mochte, merkte er wie sich ein beißender Widerstand in ihm breit machte. Es widerstrebte ihm wegzulaufen. Also blieb nur eine Konsequenz, er musste sich von deVries und Foxx befreien. Für immer.

***

Der Geruch von Alkohol lag in der Luft und das Stimmengewirr im Hintergrund vermischte sich mit der Rockmusik die dumpf aus den Boxen dröhnte. Lässig lehnte Skinny am Tresen, während er Mike dabei beobachtete wie dieser eine der bunten Kugeln in ein Loch stieß. Doch bevor er selbst den Billardqueues zur Hand nehmen konnte, kam Dylan auf ihn zu, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich hab gehört da sind n paar ziemlich üble Typen hinter dir her. Du solltest dich besser in Acht nehmen.“

Die Erwähnung reichte aus, um die Erinnerungen wach zu rufen. Ein kalter Schauer lief Skinnys Rücken hinunter und seine Eingeweide krampften sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hatte versucht es auszublenden, so gut er konnte zu vergessen, was Foxx ihm angetan hatte. Weiter zu machen.

Doch seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich, sie schienen andere Pläne zu haben. Und es wurde Zeit, dass er selbst endlich handelte, ihnen nicht das Spielfeld überließ.

Skinny setzte den Queues an, versuchte sich auf die Billardkugeln vor ihm zu konzentrieren, seine Freunde nicht merken zu lassen welcher Kampf in ihm tobte, doch das leichte Zittern seiner Hände verriet, dass er es nicht schaffte, das Geschehene hinter sich zu lassen.

„Alles ok?“, wollte Mike mit einem fragenden Blick wissen.

Skinny wollte ihn anfahren, dass er sich um seinen eigenen Scheiß kümmern sollte, doch dann müsste er sich Fragen stellen auf die er keine Antwort geben wollte. Also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und legte den Queues beiseite.

„Nein, es gibt da noch etwas was ich zu Ende bringen muss.“

Dann griff er nach dem abgestandenen Bier auf dem Tresen und trank den Rest in einem Zug aus, bevor er sich die abgewetzte Lederjacke überwarf.

„Man sieht sich.“, meinte Skinny knapp, dann verließ er die Kneipe. Die laue Nachtluft umfing ihn, hüllte ihn in den entfernten Geruch des Meeres. Skinny sah die Straße hinunter, hielt Ausschau nach möglichen Angreifern, doch alles war ruhig, geradezu friedlich. Eine trügerische Sicherheit.

Skinny zog das Handy aus seiner Tasche, entsperrte den Display, doch er schaffte es nicht den Daumen auf die Kontakte zu senken, die Nummern herauszusuchen die er brauchte, um an die entscheidenden Informationen zu gelangen.

Skinny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, fest genug das sich der leichte Geschmack von Eisen in seinem Mund ausbreitete. Es war so einfach, er musste nur den Daumen senken. Es war leichter als den Abzug einer Waffe zu betätigen, doch sein Körper weigerte sich auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen war. Dass er es diesmal nicht alleine schaffen konnte.

Einige Sekunden starrte Skinny auf das hell erleuchtete Display hinunter, das Licht strahlte ihm grell entgegen, ein kalter Schein der seine Haut bläulich schimmern ließ.

Mit einer knappen Bewegung ließ Skinny das Licht erlöschen, steckte das Handy zurück in seine Hosentasche, dann zog er aus einer anderen die Kippen und das Feuerzeug hervor. Mit wenigen Handgriffen brachte er sie zum glühen, sog gierig daran, während er sich auf den Heimweg machte. Er konnte die Anrufe immer noch am nächsten Tag erledigen.

***

Wie so oft hatte Skinny unruhig geschlafen, immer wieder war er aufgeschreckt und als ein warmer Streifen sich vom Horizont abhob, hatte er einsehen müssen, dass an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken war. Egal wie müde sein Körper war, sein Verstand war unaufhörlich gegen die Wände seines Schädels gerannt, hatte Namen und Gesichter an die Oberfläche gespült. Und gerade als er aufstand und mit schlurfenden Schritten die Küche betrat, ließ ihn das Hämmern an der Tür zusammenfahren. Seine Finger legten sich wie von selbst um den Griff der Waffe, lud sie durch und entsicherte sie.

„Scheiße Skinny, mach die verdammte Tür auf.“

Zitternd atmete Skinny aus, als er Dylans Stimme erkannte. Doch er brauchte einige Sekunden bevor er seinen Körper davon überzeugen konnte, dass keine Gefahr bestand, dass er die Waffe wirklich wieder zurück stecken konnte.

Langsam ging Skinny durch den kleinen Flug, öffnete die Tür nur einen Spalt breit.

„Was willst du hier?“

Doch ohne ein weiteres Wort drängte Dylan sich in das Innere der Wohnung, wobei er jeden Protest von Skinny gekonnt ignorierte.

„Was ist los?“

Skinny zuckte betont gelangweilt mit den Schultern, als er antwortete: „Was soll sein?“

„Fuck!“ entfuhr es Dylan. „Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen?“

Und Skinny musste sich eingestehen, dass er seinem besten Freund wohl nichts vormachen konnte. Er atmete tief durch, dann deutete er auf die Küche.

„Willst du auch nen Kaffee?“

Dylan nickte.

„Zusammen mit einer Erklärung.“

Skinny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er eine zweite Tasse aus dem Schrank nahm. Er hörte das schabende Geräusch, als die raue Unterseite über die Arbeitsfläche kratzte, dann nahm er die Kanne und goss Kaffee in beide Becher. Der Geruch breitete sich sofort in der kleinen Küche aus, gab dem Morgen einen Anstrich von Normalität.

Ein wenig schwappte über den Rand, als Skinny eine der Tassen eine Spur zu hart vor Dylan absetzte, dann ließ er sich ihm gegenüber auf den Klappstuhl fallen. Skinny griff nach einer Zigarettenpackung, ließ eine Kippe in seine Hand gleiten, dann loderte die kleine Flamme kurz auf, bevor sie wieder in sich zusammenschrumpfte, leicht flackerte, als er sie an das Ende der Zigarette hielt. Mit einigen Zügen brachte er den Tabak zum glimmen, pustete den Rauch gegen das Ende und genoss einen Moment nur den pulsierenden Schein, bevor er zu grauen Flöckchen verkohlte.

Doch er wusste, warum er es tat, jede Handlung ausdehnte, nur um Dylans aufmerksamen Blick nicht begegnen zu müssen.

Seine Augen folgten dem Rauch der sich zur Decke empor wand, in grauen Schlieren die immer wieder ihre Form veränderten, sich teilte, bis er sich auflöste und nur noch der beißende Geruch daran erinnerte.

„In was für ner Scheiße hängst du drin?“

Skinny schluckte, sein Blick huschte zu Dylan, dann zur Tür.

Sein bester Freund hatte nichts damit zu tun, das war eine Angelegenheit allein zwischen ihm und deVries. Und Foxx.

Und bei dem Gedanken an den Söldner ballten sich Skinnys lange Finger unwillkürlich zur Faust.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich in was verwickelt bin?“

Es war vor allem um Zeit zu schinden, denn noch immer konnte Skinny sich nicht dazu durchringen Dylan davon zu erzählen. Fuck, sie hatten auch sonst keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Es hatte Momente gegeben in denen Dylan der Einzige gewesen war, dem Skinny es verdankte, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

Doch unter Dylans starrem Blick brachte Skinny stockend einige Sätze hervor. Es kostete ihn Überwindung seinem besten Freund zu erzählen was ihm widerfahren war. Mit jedem Satz den er aussprach schien es ein wenig leichter zu werden die Emotionen beiseite zu schieben, bis er fast das Gefühl hatte, dass es nicht er selbst gewesen war, dem all das widerfahren war.

Und die Wut die auf Dylans Gesicht aufflammte, tat verdammt gut. Der harte Zug der sich auf seine Lippen legte, als er nach der Knarre in seinem Hosenbund griff. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen sah er Skinny an.

„Den Dreckskerl bringe ich um.“

Ein Lachen drängte sich Skinnys Kehle hinauf, als er antwortete: „Ohne Plan gehen wir selbst dabei drauf.“

„Fuck.“

Dylan legte die Pistole zwischen sie auf den Küchentisch.

„Ich sag meinen Leuten Bescheid, sie sollen deVries und Foxx nicht aus den Augen lassen, alles über sie herausfinden, was es zu wissen gibt. Und du erledigst ebenfalls n paar Anrufe.“

Skinny dachte daran wie er das Handy letzte Nacht angestarrt hatte, sich nicht dazu hatte durchringen können, den entscheidenden Schritt zu gehen, um die Sache endgültig selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Doch Dylan klang so bestimmt, dass jeglicher Raum für Skrupel nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein schien.

Skinny sah zu Dylan hinüber, begegnete seinen dunklen Augen, dann nickte er.

***

Zu wissen, dass er Dylan an seiner Seite hatte, hatte es einfacher gemacht. Und so hatte Skinny endlich die nötige Energie gefunden Gefälligkeiten einzufordern und die ein oder andere Sache über die beiden Männer herauszufinden. Doch noch fehlten ihm zu viele Puzzlestücke um ernsthaft etwas gegen deVries und Foxx ausrichten zu können und Skinny hoffte, dass Dylans Leute bald einige brauchbare Informationen für ihn hatten.

Doch im Moment konnte er nichts machen, außer abwarten.

Skinny streckte sich auf dem durchgesessenen Sofa aus. Er mochte das alte, zerschlissene Teil mit dem fadenscheinigen, dünnen Stoff, das genauso kaputt war wie er selbst.

Dann hörte er ein leises Klappern aus der Küche und schon im nächsten Moment erschien Peter mit einer Schüssel Chips, Gläsern und Getränken unter dem Arm im Türrahmen.

„Fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause.“, sagte Skinny mit einem Nicken zu den Gläsern in Peters Hand.

Der Schnüffler war in den letzten Tagen oft bei ihm gewesen, fast so oft wie Marie und Dylan, vielleicht sogar öfter. Aber wer zählte schon mit?

Auf jeden Fall oft genug, dass er sich in Skinnys dünn besiedelten Haushalt mittlerweile erschreckend gut auskannte.

Peter stellte die Gläser, Getränke und Schüssel auf den niedrigen Couchtisch, dann ließ er sich provokant halb auf Skinny, halb auf dem wenigen übrigen Platz vom Sofa fallen.

Skinny grummelte irgendetwas unverständliches vor sich hin, während er seine langen Beine unter Peter hervor zog, nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder längs über ihm auszustrecken. Peter verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Was willst du gucken?“

„Keine Ahnung. Einfach nur irgendwas zur Ablenkung.“, sagte Skinny, doch dann erinnerte er sich an eine Serie die er vor einiger Zeit mal angefangen hatte und fügte hinzu: „Westworld.“

Ohne Peter nach seiner Meinung zu fragen startete er die erste Folge. Wahrscheinlich wäre das eher eine Serie die er sich mit dem Superhirn angucken konnte, als mit dem Sportler, aber einen Versuch war es wert.

Doch es dauerte keine viertel Stunde bis Skinnys spürte, wie seine Finger sich in den zerschlissenen Stoff des Sofas krallten, als ein Mann, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, die schöne Farmerstochter am Kragen in Richtung Scheune zerrte, während der Mann der sie liebte eine wirkungslose Kugel nach der anderen abfeuerte. Der Mann in schwarz drehte sich um, doch die blonde Frau zu seinen Füßen, krallte sich in sein Hosenbein und flehte: „Nein, bitte tun Sie ihm nichts. Ich tue, was immer Sie sagen.“

Der Mann schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht.

„Ich bezahl nicht so viel Geld, weil ich es leicht haben will. Du musst dich wehren.“

„Fass sie nicht an!“

Der Cowboy feuerte einen weiteren Schuss ab, doch das führte nur dazu, dass der Mann in schwarz genervt den Kopf hob, seine Waffe zog und ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, erschoss.

„Gott, verdammt gut wieder hier zu sein. Das wollen wir feiern.“

Damit griff er erneut nach der Farmerstochter, schleifte sie in die Scheune, während der Mann den sie liebte blutend hinter ihnen zusammen brach. Ihr Flehen hallte in Skinnys Ohren nach.

Wie versteinert saß Skinny da, während er das Gefühl hatte ein Teil von ihm würde wieder in dem kleinen Loch sitzen, ausgeliefert und unfähig zu entkommen.

Skinny krallte seine Fingernägel in seinen Unterarm, zwang sich durch den Schmerz wieder in den Moment zurück. Machte sich bewusst, dass er entkommen war. Dann sah er zu dem Fernseher hinüber, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Handlung eingefroren war und Peter ihn ernst von der Seite musterte. Betont gelassen sah Skinny ihm ins Gesicht.

„Na los, lass es weiter laufen. Ich klapp wegen so ein bisschen Gewalt nicht zusammen.“

Doch Peter bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Dann sagte er zögernd: „Du hast nie erzählt, warum du in dem Keller gefangen gehalten wurdest.“

Skinny setzte sich auf und griff nach der Zigarettenpackung, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, und zündete sich eine Kippe an. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob es das Nikotin oder die Gewohnheit war, doch es schien ihn zu beruhigen. Betont lässig zog Skinny einige Male an der Kippe und ignorierte Peters fragende Blicke. Der andere Junge wusste offenbar genauso wenig wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, wie er selbst.

Eine ganze Weile schwieg Skinny, dann atmete er tief durch. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er erzählen wollte. Ob er überhaupt schon bereit war, über das Erlebte zu sprechen. Zumindest mit jemand anderem als Dylan. Würde es etwas ändern, wenn er darüber redete, aussprach was Foxx ihm angetan hatte? Es würde nichts von all dem ungeschehen machen. Dann sagte er schließlich vage: „Ich hab mich mit nem Kerl angelegt, der es mir offenbar sehr übel genommen hat, das ich versucht habe ein krummes Ding hinter seinem Rücken abzuziehen.“

Skinny schwieg wieder, während er versuchte so etwas wie eine Ordnung in seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu bringen. Doch bevor er noch ein weiteres Wort über die Lippen bringen konnte, sagte Peter auch schon: „Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst.“

Skinny schüttelte leicht den Kopf, drückte die Zigarette auf dem kleinen, mit Brandlöchern übersäten Couchtisch aus, vermied es aber Peter anzusehen, während er sagte: „Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte die ganze Scheiße auch einfach vergessen, genauso wie die Hosts in der Serie, es nur für wirklich schlimmen Traum halten. Wenigstens vorübergehend.“

Dann warf er dem Anderen doch einen schnellen Blick zu. Und der Schmerz der sich in Peters Augen spiegelte, konnte Skinny nicht ertragen.

„Scheiße Shaw, ich brauch dein Mitleid nicht.“, fuhr er den anderen Jungen auf einmal wütend an. Und dann schlug Skinny unvermittelt zu. Es fühlte sich befreiend an, etwas von der Wut und dem Schmerz nach außen tragen zu können. Sich nicht mehr hilflos zu fühlen, die Kontrolle wieder an sich zu reißen.

Skinny schlug noch einmal zu, er spürte wie seine Knöchel auf Knochen trafen, hörte wieder das überraschte Aufkeuchen.

Seinen nächsten Schlag fing der große Junge ab, umklammerte Skinnys Handgelenk und im nächsten Moment verdrehte er es schmerzhaft. Ein Zischen entfuhr Skinny, er wollte sich aus dem festen Griff winden, doch dann war Shaw über ihm, drückte ihn in die Polster, versuchte irgendwie Skinny unter sich zu fixieren. Doch Skinny schaffte es seine Rechte aus Shaws Umklammerung zu befreien, verzweifelt versuchte er den anderen von sich herunter zu schieben, während seine Finger über das Gesicht des anderen glitten. Und dann spürte er wie Shaw mit dem Gleichgewicht rang, nur noch ein letzter Stoß. Doch die kräftigen Finger krallten sich an Skinny, zogen ihn mit hinunter und mit einem harten Aufschlag landeten sie auf dem Boden, wobei Skinny sich den Ellenbogen an der Tischkante stieß.

Ein leises „Fuck.“, kam über seine Lippen, bevor er zu Peter hinunter sah, der unter ihm begraben lag.

„Scheiße Skinny, was stimmt mit dir nicht?“, brachte Peter hervor, während er versuchte sich von dem anderen zu befreien. Doch Skinny fing seine Hände ab und presste sie zu Boden. Fast schon genoss er wie Peter sich unter ihm wand. Er spürte die Erregung die von ihm Besitz ergriff und als er auf den anderen Jungen hinunter sah, hasste er seine eigenen Vorlieben das erste Mal in seinem Leben.

Ihm war als würde er immer noch Foxx' Hände auf seiner Haut spüren, wie sie ihn verbrannten. Doch wenn er jetzt zurückwich, der Angst Platz machte, dann hätten sie es geschafft ihm einen Teil seiner Selbst zu nehmen.

Skinny beugte sich vor, fast schon verzweifelt presste er seine Lippen auf Shaws. Doch Peter schien unter ihm zu erstarren und sofort löste Skinny den Griff um die Handgelenke, zog sich zurück. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich selbst an das Gefühl der Hände auf seiner Haut, die sich gegen seinen Willen nahmen was sie wollten.

Der Blick aus den braunen Augen grub sich in seinen, schien herausfinden zu wollen was in ihm vorging und Skinny hasste, dass er nicht wusste, ob Shaw ihn zurückwies, weil er das hier nicht wollte oder weil er Angst davor hatte Wunden wieder aufzureißen die gerade erst verschorften. Skinny richtete sich auf, wollte den Blick abwenden, doch da spürte er wie Peters Hände seine Handgelenke umschlangen, ihn wieder zu sich zogen. Langsam kam Skinnys ihm näher, musterte das Satzzeichen unter sich forschend und schon im nächsten Moment spürte er Hände die in seinen Nacken griffen und er in einen Kuss gezogen wurde. Hart trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Der Kuss war fordernd, unterschwellig aggressiv und der feste Griff in seinen Haaren sandte einen bittersüßen Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Skinny biss Peter leicht in die Lippe und das unterdrückte Aufkeuchen, zeigte ihm, dass der Andere es genauso wollte wie er selbst. Unwillkürlich drängte er sich Peter wieder stärker entgegen, während widersprüchliche Gefühle um die Vorherrschaft rangen. Dann spürte er Peters Finger auf seinem Körper, wie sie unter sein Shirt glitten. Skinny griff nach Peters Armen, fixierte sie über seinem Kopf. Der Kuss schien so viel unpersönlicher zu sein, als die Berührung der Hände auf seiner Haut.

Seine freie Hand glitt tiefer, schob sich unter den Bund der Hose und entlockte Shaw ein beinahe zaghaftes Aufkeuchen.

***

Skinny griff zu der Zigarettenpackung auf dem Couchtisch und steckte sich eine Kippe an. Nachdenklich betrachtete er wie der Rauch in die Luft stieg, sich in windenden Linien über ihm verteilte.

Und da war der alte Drang wieder. Er wollte alleine sein, denn die Nähe wurde ihm schlagartig zu viel. Sie hatten die Grenze übertreten die Skinny Sicherheit gegeben hatte, selbst ohne die Vergewaltigungen.

Skinnys Blick glitt über Peter, der immer noch schwer atmend auf dem Boden lag und zur Decke starrte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment zuckte der Schnüffler zusammen, als er von einem Shirt getroffen wurde. Dann schlossen Skinnys lange Finger sich um den schweren Stoff der Jeans, warf sie dem anderen entgegen.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen.“

Er sah den verletzte Ausdruck auf Shaws Gesicht, die Lippen, die sich leicht öffneten, um den Protest der ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag, auszusprechen. Doch dann wandte der andere den Blick ab, sah auf die Klamotten hinunter die Skinny ihm hingeworfen hatte. Stumm zog Peter sich an. Im Türrahmen warf er Skinny noch einen letzten fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser wich ihm aus, starrte nur demonstrativ aus dem Fenster.

Er hörte wie die Dielen unter Shaws Schritten leise karrten, kurz darauf fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Skinny war wieder allein.

Erleichtert atmete er aus, während sein Blick immer noch an den Wolken haftete die über den Himmel getrieben wurden, stetig ihre Form veränderten und ihn nicht in seiner Wohnung einsperrten. In seinen Erinnerungen.

Doch dann sah Skinny hinunter auf die Kippe die zwischen seinen Fingern hing, die Glut die schwach aufglomm und die Asche die in feinen Flocken zu Boden rieselte.

Fast spürte er soetwas wie Schuld die sich in seiner Brust zusammenballte. Er wusste schon immer, dass er die Gewalt bevorzugt hatte, den Kampf und die Unterwerfung brauchte, doch die Grausamkeit mit der er heute über Shaw hergefallen war, kannte er nicht. Er dachte an das Stöhnen das irgendwann kaum mehr von einem Schmerzenslaut zu unterscheiden gewesen war. An den Schalter der sich in ihm umgelegt hatte und der andere war nur noch das Objekt gewesen an dem er seine eigene Erregung befriedigen konnte. Doch es schien die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, um seine Lust zulassen zu können. Alles nur erdenkliche zu tun, um den anderen daran zu hindern, selbst die Kontrolle an sich zu reißen und ihn sich zu unterwerfen. Wie Foxx es mit ihm getan hatte.

Skinny ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und die Frage drängte in seinen Geist, ob es von nun an immer so ablaufen würde, ob für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit Sex zu haben nun darin bestand das weiterzugeben, was man ihm selbst angetan hatte?

***

Noch einmal drückte Skinny ungeduldig auf die Klingel, hörte wie es im Inneren laut schrillte. Dann endlich waren da Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür und schon im nächsten Moment wurde sie geöffnet. Marie sah ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln entgegen, doch als sie ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen wollte, wich Skinny ihr aus. Nur der Gedanke daran in ihren Armen gefangen zu sein, reichte aus, dass sein Mund trocken zu werden schien. Und Skinny hasste, wie sehr sein Alltag von Foxx Misshandlungen geprägt war. Sein Vater war nichts dagegen gewesen.

„Dylan ist im Wohnzimmer. Willst du was trinken?“

Maries Frage riss Skinny aus seinen Gedanken, dann nickte er. Kurz sah er ihr nach, als sie in der Küche verschwand, dann glitt sein Blick durch den engen Flur, über die alten Möbel die sie überarbeitet hatte und auf denen nun bunte Muster prangten. Grinsend stellte Skinny die Unebenheiten fest, wie die Farbe an einigen Stellen dicker aufgetragen worden war, während an anderer Stelle noch die Maserung des Holzes hindurch schimmerte. Dann kam Marie auf ihn zu und drückte ihm ein Bier in die Hand.

Mit der kalten Flasche zwischen den Fingern betrat Skinny das Wohnzimmer, sah zu Dylan der laut fluchend einige Knöpfe des Controllers drückte und der Anblick brachte ihn unwillkürlich zum grinsen. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, ließ Skinny sich neben seinen besten Freund auf die Couch fallen, was dazu führte das Dylan nur noch lauter fluchte.

Skinny nahm einen tiefen Schluck, während Dylan sich durch eine Zombieherrde metzelte, doch der Ansturm der Horde war zu groß und grinsend sah Skinny zu seinem besten Freund als in großen, roten Worten _Game Over_ auf dem Bildschirm prangte.

Dylan ließ den Controller neben sich fallen und Skinny spürte wie die Polster sich bewegten, als sein bester Freund wortlos aufstand und zur Kommode hinüber ging. Dann zog er eine Schublade hervor, nahm den doppelten Boden heraus und griff ins Innere. Kurz darauf zog er einige Papiere hervor, Seiten die unordentlich beschriftet waren, hielt sie Skinny entgegen. Skinny streckte die Hand aus, nahm die Seiten entgegen, dann sah er auf die Zeilen hinunter. Einige Papiere waren unordentlich beschriftet, mehr Stichpunkte, als zusammenhängende Sätze, andere waren Ausdrucke und bevor Skinny wirklich einen Blick darauf werfen konnte, kam Marie, durch die immer noch geöffnete Tür, zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Skinny auf die Lehne.

„Was hast du da?“

Instinktiv senkte Skinny die Blätter, legte seine Hand über die Schrift, so dass Marie nicht sehen konnte, was auf den Blättern geschrieben stand.

„Glaubst du mir, wenn ich _Nichts Wichtiges_ sage?“

Ein genervtes Stöhnen kam über Maries Lippen.

„In was für eine Scheiße verstrickt ihr euch gerade?“

Ihr Unterton war lauernd und das Stirnrunzeln verriet, dass sie Skinny die Unschuldsmiene keine Sekunde abnahm. Dann warf sie Dylan einen forschenden Blick zu.

„Was verschweigt ihr mir?“

Skinny spürte wie Dylans Blick auf ihm ruhte, er meinte die Frage schon zu hören, die ihm bereits auf der Zunge lang, doch Skinny schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Er wollte, konnte, es ihr nicht erzählen. Noch nicht. Auch wenn er sich wünschte es wäre anders.

Dylan durchquerte das kleine Wohnzimmer, zog Marie auf die Füße. Ihr Ausdruck war irgendwo zwischen zweifelnd und wütend, genau konnte Skinny es nicht einordnen.

„Ich kann es nicht erzählen.“ Mit einem schnellen Blick zu Skinny fügte Dlyan hinzu: „Jedenfalls im Moment noch nicht.“

Marie gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich, doch dann nickte sie schwach.

„Ok. Aber irgendwann will ich wissen, was hier los ist.“

Damit wandte sie sich um, war schon auf halben Weg durch die Tür, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte.

„Und wenn ihr euch leichtsinnig in Gefahr begebt, dann reiße ich euch den Arsch auf.“

Mit einem breiten Lächeln, bei dem sich Skinny die Haare aufstellten, zog sie die Tür energisch ins Schloss.

„Wir sind am Arsch.“, stellte Skinny das Offensichtliche fest.

Dylan fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dunklen Haare, strich sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder schwer neben Skinny fallen ließ, nach einem Bier auf dem Couchtisch langte.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“

Dylan warf der geschlossenen Tür noch einen letzten, prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er Skinny die Zettel aus der Hand nahm. Das Papier raschelte leise, als er sie vor ihnen ausbreitete.

Skinny sah auf die Aufzeichnungen hinunter die verteilt über dem kleinen Tisch lagen. Alles verlief reibungslos und bisher hatten Dylans Leute keine Probleme damit deVries und Foxx im Auge zu behalten und alles über ihre Gewohnheiten herauszufinden. Er wollte die Männer für das leiden lassen, was sie ihm angetan hatten.

Zum wiederholten Male blätterte er die Aufzeichnungen durch, Orte die sie regelmäßig besuchten, Kontakte die sie unterhielten, Firmen, Häuser, Restaurant und Lagerhallen die deVries gehörten.

„Ich bin dabei mir einen Überblick über seine Konten zu verschaffen, aber es ist nicht leicht an die Informationen heran zu kommen. Und diejenigen die deVries nahe stehen, haben zu viel Angst oder sind ihm gegenüber zu loyal, als das wir da bereits wirklich brauchbare Informationen haben. Foxx hingegen scheinen alle gleichermaßen zu hassen.“

Skinny ließ einige Aufzeichnungen durch seine Finger gleiten, versuchte sich alles einzuprägen, was ihm half an die Männer heranzukommen die ihm das angetan hatten.

„Und du kannst deinen Leuten vertrauen? Uneingeschränkt?“

Dylan zuckte mit den Schultern, dann lehnte er sich zurück.

„Nein. Aber jeder weiß nur das Nötigste und sie wissen was ich mit Verrätern anstelle.“

Skinny sah starr auf die Schrift hinunter, während er hoffte, dass Dylan recht hatte. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was deVries ihnen antun lassen würde, wenn er herausfand, was sie planten. Welche Folgen es mit sich bringen konnte, einen Spion in den eigenen Reihen zu haben. Doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß genug, dass jemand sie hinterging, etwas das sie in ihrem Plan berücksichtigen mussten.

Doch wie kam er am besten an Foxx und deVries heran? Die Frage geisterte ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf. Und er wollte keine Antwort darauf finden.

Noch hatte Skinny keine Ahnung wo er ansetzen sollte, was sein erster Zug sein würde. Doch er hatte endlich das Gefühl wieder Kontrolle über die Situation zu erlangen.

***

Skinny trat auf die Straße, sein Blick huschte gehetzt umher, doch da schien niemand zu sein der ihn beobachtete. Zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Eilig lief er los, die Hände tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben, eine Hand fest um den Griff der Waffe geschlungen. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen ob es noch gesunde Vorsicht war oder bereits eine schwache Paranoia, aber war das wirklich wichtig? Er wusste, dass sie hinter ihm her waren und er würde eher sterben, als den Scheiß noch einmal über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Skinny!“

Fuck, das war Shaws Stimme.

Skinny versuchte den großen Jungen zu ignorieren, doch da wurde er bereits gepackt und herum gerissen.

„Skinny, lass den Scheiß! Was ist los? Du reagierst auf keine meiner Nachrichten.“

Wütend funkelte Skinny den anderen an, dann sagte er im drohenden Tonfall: „Lass mich, verdammt noch mal, in Ruhe!“

Doch Shaw baute sich provokant vor ihm auf.

„Was stimmt mit dir nicht?“, wollte er aufgebracht wissen.

_Oh, so einiges_ , schoss es Skinny durch den Kopf. Doch er starrte Peter nur regungslos in die Augen. Versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, klein bei zu geben.

„Skinny, rede, verdammt noch mal, mit mir. Denn ich verstehe es nicht.“

„Was gibt es daran nicht zu verstehen, wir hatten Sex und nun geht jeder wieder seine eigenen Wege.“, meinte Skinny knapp.

Dann versuchte er sich an Peter vorbei zu schieben, doch abermals hielt der Griff des Anderen ihn zurück.

„Was?“

Skinny fuhr herum und schlug Peters Hand zur Seite.

„Können wir bitte darüber reden was passiert ist?“

Skinny spürte wie die Wut in seinem Inneren tobte. Wut die nur dazu da war die Angst darunter zu überdecken. Peter zwang ihn mit dem Rücken zur Wand und der einzige Weg da raus war der Angriff nach vorne.

„Worüber willst du reden? Dass ich deine zarten, kleinen Gefühle verletzt habe? Hast du ernsthaft gedacht, es wäre mehr zwischen uns als nur hirnloser Sex?“

Skinny erwartete, dass Peter verletzt sein würde, dass er ihn mit dem Blick eines geprügelten Hundes ansehen und dann endlich abziehen würde. Doch da hatte er sich geirrt. Der Andere blieb erstaunlich ruhig, dachte anscheinend einige Sekunden über Skinnys Worte nach, ehe er antwortete: „Du kannst noch so sehr versuchen mich von dir zu stoßen, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dir die Scheiße nach den letzten Wochen noch abkaufe?“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, doch bevor er sich abwenden und endgültig seiner Wege gehen konnte, fügte Peter hinzu: „Ich geh nicht einfach so weg. Und ich will dir auch nicht weh tun.“

Skinny schluckte, doch dann zwang er sich die alte Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufrecht zu erhalten. Abschätzig musterte Skinny den anderen Jungen, dann sagte er: „Glaub mir, ich tue dir einen Gefallen.“

Energisch schob Skinny sich an Peter vorbei und wollte ihn einfach so stehen lassen, doch da schlossen sich Peters Finger erneut um seinen Arm.

„Ich lasse mich nicht einfach benutzen und dann wie ein altes Taschentuch wegwerfen.“

In Peters Stimme schwang nun unverhohlene Wut mit. Da war nichts mehr von der Sorge und den Bitten, sondern ein Fordern das Skinny inne halten ließ.

Wachsam musterte er den anderen, sah wie die Kiefermuskulatur leicht hervor trat und der Impuls es einfach eskalieren zu lassen, drang an die Oberfläche. Doch dann zuckte Skinny nur mit den Schultern.

„Fuck, dann komm mit.“

Ohne weiter auf den Schnüffler zu achten lief Skinny die Straße hinunter, hörte die regelmäßigen Schritte neben sich, doch zu seinem Glück hielt der andere die Klappe. Unentwegt glitt Skinnys Blick über die Passanten, versuchte vertraute Gesichter in ihnen zu erkennen, nach Anzeichen zu suchen, die nicht so harmlos waren wie der Anschein vermuten ließ.

Seine Füße trugen ihn in die Randgebiete, zu den heruntergekommenen, alten Gebäuden die zerfielen, die Fenster waren kaum mehr als schwarze Löcher im Mauerwerk. Einige Eingänge waren mit Brettern vernagelt worden, an anderen Stellen fehlten die Türen, bei einigen, wenigen Gebäuden waren die Wände eingestürzt, während das Gras wild zwischen dem Schutt hervor spross. Obwohl die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, schienen die Schatten sich hier länger zu ziehen, tauchte die alte Fabrikanlage in ein schummriges Halbdunkel aus schmalen Gängen. Skinny hatte fast das Gefühl, als würden die Schatten nach ihm greifen und wie schon damals, als er von zu Hause abgehauen war, spürte er wie die Ruhe auf ihn abfärbte, er endlich das Gefühl hatte der Druck auf seiner Brust würde ein wenig nachlassen.

„Wo genau sind wir hier?“, wollte Peter hinter ihm wissen.

„Wirst du gleich sehen.“

Skinny umrundete ein Gebäude, dann sah er sich verstohlen um. Doch sie schienen ganz allein zu sein und ohne zu zögern kletterte Skinny über einen Zaun.

„Skinny, es ist hellichter Tag.“, warf Peter ein.

„Wenn du reden willst, wirst du mitkommen müssen.“, sagte Skinny nur und wandte sich dem dunklen Eingang zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie der andere sich unbehaglich noch einmal umsah, dann setzte auch er über den Zaun und sie verschwanden im Inneren des Gebäudes.

Fasziniert ließ Skinny seine Blicke über die beschmierten Wände schweifen, hinauf zur Decke wo einige Kabel lose aus der Wand ragten. Die Betonträger waren an etlichen Stellen sichtbar und es gab Räume in denen nur Löcher klafften, dort wo mal Fenster waren. Doch es trieb ihn weiter hinauf, dorthin wo die Wände fehlten und nichts sie davon abhalten würde, einfach in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Das Gerippe des Hauses lag roh vor ihnen und gerade die Hässlichkeit die damit einherging, mochte Skinny.

Sie durchquerten eine Etage, mehr als einige letzte Mauerreste deuteten nicht mehr daraufhin, wo man die Räume gewesen waren.

„Unheimlich.“, murmelte Peter hinter ihm.

Skinny lachte abfällig.

„War nicht mein erster Gedanke.“, erwiderte Skinny während sein Blick über einige, verstreute Trümmerteile, lose Zeitungen und Seile glitt. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und sie nahmen die letzte Treppe hinauf aufs Dach.

Langsam ging Skinny auf den Rand zu, spürte wie der Wind hier oben an seiner Kleidung zerrte. Fast meinte er sich dagegen lehnen zu können. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er hinunter sah, auf eine Welt die auf einmal so klein wirkte. Und er genoss weit weg zu sein, von all dem Lärm, endlich einmal nicht mehr das Gefühl haben zu müssen sich ständig umsehen zu müssen, weil jemand hinter der nächsten Straßenecke auf ihn lauerte.

„Komm schon Schisser.“, meinte Skinny, als er sich an den Rand des Daches setzte und die Beine hinunter baumeln ließ. Das entfernte Rauschen des Windes in den umliegenden Bäumen und Sträuchern drang zu ihnen hinauf, doch es schien so unendlich weit weg zu sein.

Mit einiger Entfernung zum Rand ließ Peter sich auf dem Dach nieder, dann fragte er: „Also Skinny, was machen wir hier?“

Skinny zog die Packung mit den Kippen hervor, steckte sich eine in den Mund, dann ließ er das Feuerzeug aufschnappen, zündete sie an. Er nahm einige, tiefe Züge, doch immer stärker schien sich Shaws Blick in seine Haut zu brennen, also ließ er die Hand mit der glimmenden Zigarette sinken.

„Ich weiß wo sich deVries in diesem Moment aufhält.“

Seine Stimme war bitter, als er weiter sprach.

„Ich weiß noch nicht genau wie ich an das Schwein heran komme. Ich will ihn und Foxx töten, für das was sie mir in dem Keller angetan haben.“

Skinny starrte auf die umliegenden, verrottenden Gebäude hinab und auch Peter schwieg hinter ihm.

„Skinny, ist es das wirklich wert?“, fragte der andere irgendwann in die anhaltende Stille hinein.

„Fuck, du hast keine Ahnung wie es sich anfühlt, wenn du immer Angst hast. Jede verfluchte Sekunde rechne ich damit, dass sie mich zurückschleifen. Also ja, das ist es, verdammt noch mal, wert.“

Skinny starrte auf die Gebäude unter ihnen, während er mechanisch an seiner Zigarette zog. Das Schweigen dehnte sich wieder zwischen ihnen aus, wurde mit jeder Sekunde undurchdringlicher, wie eine unsichtbare Mauer die sich verdichtete.

„Können…“

Shaw atmete tief durch und Skinny warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, sah wieder andere nervös am Aufschlag seiner Jacke herumfummelte, bevor die nächsten Worte kräftiger über die Lippen brachte.

„Skinny, was ist das zwischen uns?“

Doch unentwegt starrte Skinny auf den Horizont, schnipste den Stummel hinunter, sah der Glut dabei zu wie sie im Flug langsam verglühte.

„Skinny, rede mit mir, bitte.“

Er hörte wie Shaw sich hinter ihm auf dem Dach bewegte, dann spürte er die warme Hand des anderen auf seiner Schulter. Unwillkürlich versteifte Skinny sich. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass es Peter war, dass keine Gefahr von ihm ausging. Doch sein Blut begann in den Ohren zu rauschen, schwoll stärker an, während sein Herz panisch in seiner Brust zu hämmern begann. Dann presste er hervor: „Nimm die Hand da weg.“

Und da kamen die Bilder, die eben noch so weit gewesen zu sein schienen, plötzlich wieder hoch. Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern, so dass er sie zu Fäusten zusammenballte, nur um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, es zu unterdrücken.

„Es ist in Ordnung.“, sagte Peter leise.

Doch das Mitgefühl entfachte nur wieder Skinnys Wut.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung, fucking gar nichts ist in Ordnung.“

Verwundert sah Peter zu Skinny, der mit einem Mal auf den Füßen war. Und schon im nächsten Moment fand Peter sich auf dem Rücken wieder unter Skinny begraben. Skinnys lange Finger schlossen sich fest um die Handgelenke des Anderen, während er Peter unter sich fixierte.

„Was ist in Ordnung daran sich nicht wehren zu können? Wenn sich ein anderer nimmt, was er will, während man ihm ausgeliefert ist?“

„N… Nichts.“

Skinny sah auf Peter hinunter. Er spürte, dass er an einem gefährlichen Scheideweg stand und wenn er jetzt nicht nachgab, würde er sich in das Monster verwandeln, das er hasste. Nur um zu spüren, dass er wieder die Kontrolle über die Situation hatte, dass er weder einem anderen, noch seinen eigenen Gefühlen hilflos ausgeliefert war.

Doch er brauchte das hier, mehr als das er es verabscheute.

Skinnys Lippen senkten sich grob auf die des anderen. Er spürte wie Peter seinen Kuss erwiederte, wie er sich Skinny entgegenpresste und er genoss das leichte Aufkeuchen, als er Peter rücksichtslos in die Lippe biss.

Doch bevor Skinny sich ganz verlor, ließ er von Peter ab. Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen, ließ seine Mundwinkel ein wenig Zucken. Doch dann deutete er auf die Tür.

„Nicht hier oben.“

Peter verstand und sie verschwanden im Inneren des Gebäudes. Ein wenig unbehaglich sah der zweite Detektiv sich erneut in der verfallenen Etage um, doch da drückte Skinny ihn bereits gegen die nächste Wand, küsste ihn eindringlich. Grob kratze er über Peters Haut, hörte zufrieden wie der andere leicht gegen seine Lippen stöhnte. Unwillkürlich ließ Skinny seine Hand tiefer gleiten, spürte wie Peter unter seinen Berührungen anschwoll. Der andere ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand fallen, während er sich mit geschlossenen Augen den Berührungen entgegendrängte.

Doch dann ließ Skinny von ihm ab, ging einige Schritte rückwärts, nur um den anderen eingehend betrachten zu können. Unwillkürlich leckte Skinny sich über die Lippen.

„Zieh deine Klamotten aus.“, forderte er dann. Ruhig sah Peter ihm in die Augen, zog sich das dünne Shirt über den Kopf und Skinny musste sich beherrschen nicht gleich wieder bei ihm zu sein, Peter zu Boden zu drücken, seine Finger in dem warmen Fleisch zu versenken.

Ein fragender Blick traf Skinny aus den braunen Augen, als die kräftigen Finger kurz an Bund der Hose verweilten, doch Skinny nickte nur bestätigend. Sein Blick haftete an den großen Händen, wie sie den Knopf lösten, der Reißverschluss geöffnet wurde und dann viel zu langsam schob der andere die Jeans über seine Hüften, ließ sie zu Boden fallen, zusammen mit den Schuhen und Socken. Kurz musterte Skinny den anderen, die gebräunte Haut, die Muskeln die sich sanft darunter abzeichneten, doch dann blieb sein Blick auf der Beule, die sich deutlich in Shaws Boxershorts abzeichnete, hängen und er wusste, dass er den gleichen Hunger in seinen Augen hatte wie Foxx.

„Weiter.“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

Zufrieden sah er wie Peter sich komplett auszog, nackt vor ihm stand, sich auslieferte.

„Auf die Knie.“

Peters Blick zuckte zu ihm hoch, grub sich eine Sekunde in Skinnys graue Augen, bevor er ihn wieder abwandte, sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Knie begab.

Die Hose rieb unangenehm über Skinnys Härte, er spürte wie die Naht drückte, doch Skinny zwang sich dazu den anderen nur ruhig zu betrachten. Der Schalter durfte sich nicht wieder umlegen, nicht so wie beim letzten Mal.

Langsam umrundete Skinny Peter, betrachtete ihn eingehend, das leichte Muskelspiel unter der Haut, das verriet, dass der andere noch nicht genau absehen konnte, was ihn erwartete. Dann durchquerte Skinny den offenen Raum, hinüber zu den Seilen die jemand achtlos weggeworfen hatte. Immer wieder ließ er die rauen Fasern durch seine Hände gleiten. Erinnerungen wurden wieder lebendig. Doch diese Situation war anders. Er hatte die Kontrolle. Peter lieferte sich ihm aus, freiwillig.

Skinny spürte wie seine Gefühle in den Hintergrund traten, der Jäger in ihm den Kopf hob, seine Beute belauerte. Noch hatte er die Bestie genug unter Kontrolle, doch er konnte nicht sagen, ob es so bleiben würde. Er wusste nicht wie er selbst reagieren würde, wie weit er diesmal gehen würde. Und Skinny hasste, dass er sich selbst nicht mehr trauen konnte, nicht wusste, in welche Richtung sein eigenes Verlangen ihn trieb.

„Hände auf den Rücken.“

Ohne zögern kam Shaw seinem Befehl nach und Skinny spürte wie ihm das ein wenig Sicherheit zurückgab. Er schlang das Seil um Peters Handgelenke, zog es fester, so, dass der andere sich nicht mehr daraus befreien konnte. Es half um Abstand zu dem zu gewinnen, was ihm selbst widerfahren war. Nicht mehr nur das Opfer zu sein.

Wie von selbst glitt seine Hand in seine Jackentasche, schlossen sich seine Finger fest um den Griff des Messers. Langsam zog Skinny es hervor, betrachtete wie sich das Licht auf dem blanken Metall spiegelte, die Reflexionen sich hart abzeichneten, über die glatte Oberfläche glitten, als er es sanft bewegte. Dann ließ er die Klinge aufspringen.

Skinny wog das Messer in seiner Hand, spürte die Bedenken, die noch immer versuchten ihn zum umkehren zu bewegen. Doch der Ausdruck auf Peters Gesicht, der so gar keine Angst vor seinen Dämonen zu haben schien, trieb ihn weiter. Ein kaltes Lächeln stahl sich auf Skinnys Gesicht. Die Klinge singen zu lassen fühlte sich nun anders an, es war unpersönlicher geworden, kälter. Fast schon mechanisch bewegte er den Stahl über die heiße Haut, sah dabei zu wie sie feine, rote Muster hinterließ.

Und das reichte damit in Skinny wieder die Erinnerungen wach wurden. Heiße Haut auf seiner, während die kalten Klinge in sein Fleisch stach, heiseres Keuchen an seinem Ohr, Atem der stoßweise ging.

Unwillkürlich hielt Skinny inne, schloss die Augen, während er versuchte das Erlebte wieder in den Abgrund seiner Seele zu verbannen. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Skinny öffnete die Augen wieder, sah auf das Messer in seiner Hand hinunter. Dann sah er Peter forschend ins Gesicht. Fast wollte er fragen, ob es ok war, was er tat, doch genauso schnell wie der Impuls hochgekommen war, verschwand er auch wieder.

Er beobachtete wie Peter leicht zusammenzuckte, als die Klinge tiefer in sein Fleisch schnitt, hörte das leise Aufkeuchen, als Blut aus dem Schnitt hervorquoll, dicke Tropfen träge über sein Haut rannen. Und dann war es als wäre ein Teil von ihm über eine Klippe gesprungen und zurück blieb nur ein distanzierte Kälte, als wäre auch der letzte Funken seiner Empathie erloschen.

Skinny griff fest in Shaws Haare, bog seinen Kopf leicht zurück, so dass der andere ihn von unten ansah.

Mit dem Daumen drückte er die Klinge zurück in die Vertiefung, ließ das Messer zurück in seine Jackentasche gleiten. Um das Blut würde er sich wann anders kümmern.

Seine freie Hand fand wie von selbst zu Shaws Kehle, kurz war er versucht zuzudrücken, nur um zu sehen wie der andere darauf reagieren würde. Doch Skinny zwang sich gegen den Impuls anzukämpfen, seine Finger höher gleiten zu lassen, sie über Shaws Lippen streichen zu lassen. Wie ergeben der andere den Mund öffnete, seine Finger tiefer eindringen ließ.

Hart drückte sein Schwanz gegen den Stoff seiner Hose, die Naht drohte ihn wahnsinnig zu machen, wie sie gegen seine Erektion rieb. Mit routinierten Handbewegungen löste er den Knopf, zog den Reißverschluss hinunter. Mit der Hand griff er nach seiner Erektion, spürte wie seine Spitze kurz gegen die weichen Lippen drückte, bevor Shaw den Mund öffnete.

Ergeben stöhnte Skinny auf, als er seinen Schwanz tiefer gleiten ließ, spürte wie Shaws Lippen sich um ihn herum schlossen. Seine Finger gruben sich fest in die Haare des anderen, hielten ihn gefangen. Immer wieder drängte Skinny sich dem anderen entgegen, es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, tiefer zu stoßen. Nur entfernt nahm er wahr, wie der andere sich unter ihm verspannte, das leise würgen schien kaum an seine Ohren zu dringen. Zu präsent war das heiße ziehen, das sich langsam steigerte, sich viel zu gut anfühlte um jetzt aufhören zu können.

Der Kopf des anderen drängte gegen seine Hände, wollte sich ihm entziehen, doch Skinnys Griff war stärker, hielt ihn gefangen, ließ nicht zu, dass der andere sich einen Millimeter rührte. Fast meinte er ein ersticktes Geräusch unter sich zu vernehmen, doch es schien nicht wirklich zu ihm durchzudringen, während er selbst auf den Höhepunkt zu jagte. Doch dann waren da Zähne, schabten über die empfindliche Haut und wie von selbst löste sich eine Hand, Skinny schlug zu, nicht fest, nur genug um dem anderen zu zeigen, dass er stillhalten sollte, während das pulsieren in seinem Schwaz stetig zunahm.

Skinny schloss die Augen, ein Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen, während sein Schwanz immer heftiger zuckte, das Ziehen in seinem Unterleib fast nicht mehr auszuhalten war. Noch einmal zuckte seine Hüfte vor, sein Schwanz glitt tiefer, ließ den Jungen unter sich erneut würgen, während Skinny tief in seiner Kehle kam. Einige Sekunden verharrte er regungslos, spürte wie er wieder in seinem Körper ankam. Dann zog er sich zurück, schaffte es seine verkrampften Finger aus Peters Haaren zu lösen. Schnell zog er sich wieder an, schaffte es nur mit Mühe den Reißverschluss wieder zu schließen, so sehr fingen seine Finger auf einmal an zu zittern.

Skinny löste die Seile, doch er schaffte es nicht Peter anzusehen. Er wollte nur weg. Von diesem Ort, Peter und vor allem wollte er vor sich selbst davon rennen. Wann hatte er den Punkt überschritten an dem der andere für ihn nur noch ein Objekt geworden war, an dem er seine Triebe befriedigen konnte? Warum hatte er auch nur eine Sekunde geglaubt es würde diesmal anders sein? Dass es keine Gefahr darstellte, den anderen zu fesseln, dass er sich selbst genug unter Kontrolle behalten würde?

Skinny wandte sich ab, durchquerte die Etage, spürte den Abfall und Schutt unter seinen Schuhen, während sein Blickfeld zusammenzuschrumpfen schien.

„Skinny, lauf jetzt nicht weg.“

Skinny erstarrte. Shaws Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, fest und bestimmend drang sie an seine Ohren.

Ergeben drehte er sich um, erwartete die Wut die ihm entgegenschlagen würde, doch er sah wie Peter den Reißverschluss seiner Hose schloss, während er ihn eingehend musterte.

„Skinny was ist los?“

Skinnys Kopf zuckte herum, die Treppe war keine fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt. Doch dann hörte er leise Schritte auf dem Beton die auf ihn zukamen, nicht weit entfernt verstummten. Skinny kniff die Augen zusammen, spürte das unkontrollierte Zittern seiner Finger immer noch viel zu deutlich und automatisch tastete er seine Taschen nach einer kleinen, rechteckigen Schachtel ab, dann kramte er eine Kippe hervor, zündete sie sich an.

Er hasste sich für das was er geworden war. Was Foxx aus ihm gemacht hatte, aber vor allem dafür, was er dem anderen angetan hatte. Die Schuldgefühle bohrten sich wie Stacheln tief in sein Fleisch, stärker als beim letzten Mal. Er hatte es kommen sehen und doch hatte er sich nicht aufhalten können.

Doch noch immer konnte Skinny nicht antworten, also zog er nur ein weiteres Mal an der Kippe.

„Erklär mir was da eben passiert ist. Bitte.“

Skinny zwang den Impuls einfach abzuhauen hinunter, doch noch immer hatte er das Gefühl ein glühender Draht würde sich um seine Kehle legen. Und es fiel ihm schwer die nächsten Worte hervor zu pressen.

„Warum verabscheust du mich nicht?“

Er erwartete Wut auf Peters Gesicht zu sehen oder Mitleid. Doch der verwunderte Ausdruck auf seinen Zügen traf ihn wie ein Schlag, zwang die Luft aus seinen Lungen.

„Warum sollte ich?“

Skinny schwieg einige Sekunden, schnipste ein wenig Asche zu Boden, dann sagte er leise: „Weil ich nun genauso geworden bin wie er.“

Peters Stimme war ruhig, als er antwortete: „Skinny du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen.“

Und obwohl er es wirklich so zu meinen schien, konnte er Skinnys Zweifel damit nicht zum schweigen bringen.

***

Skinny trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Platte des Esstischs herum, als sein Handy leise vibrierte. Er sah auf das Display hinunter.

Shaw.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, drückte Skinny den Anruf weg. Versuchte sich wieder auf das zu konzentrieren was Dylan ihm erzählte. Doch wieder schweifte er ab, zurück zu der Lagerhalle, Shaws letzte Worte, die ihn immer noch verfolgten.

Skinny war abgehauen. Er hatte das Mitgefühl nicht ertragen können, fast noch weniger als sich selbst. Das war nun fast eine Woche her. Eine Woche in der er sich gezwungen hatte zu vergessen, dass er Shaws Nummer noch immer eingespeichert hatte. In der sein Finger viel zu oft über dem leeren Textfeld gehangen hatte und doch war keine Formulierung passend gewesen.

Erneut vibrierte sein Handy. Skinny warf nur einen schnellen Blick auf das Display, bevor er es umdrehte, sich wieder Dylan zuwandte, der ihn über den Bauplan eines Gebäudes und einiger Listen hinweg, ernst musterte. Doch Skinny machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, bedeutete Dylan weiter zu sprechen.

„Also, deVries erwartet wohl eine Waffenlieferung am… “

Doch das Handy klapperte ein weiteres Mal leicht auf dem abgegriffenen Holz, während ein penetrantes Summen von ihm ausging.

„Fuck, ich schmeiß das Teil gleich gegen die Wand.“

Und die Falte die sich tief zwischen Dylans Augenbrauen grub, verriet deutlich wie ernst er diese Drohung meinte. Entschuldigend hob Skinny die Hände, doch irgendwie konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen es einfach auszuschalten. Noch zu sehr hingen seine Gedanken an dem Tag in der heruntergekommenen Fabrik, an Peters Worten bei denen sich immer noch etwas in ihm zusammenzog, wenn er daran dachte.

„Also die Waffenlieferung.“, setzte Skinny an, versuchte den Faden ihres Gesprächs wieder aufzunehmen. Doch bevor Dylan auch nur zwei zusammenhängende Worte heraus bekam, wurde er wieder von dem leisen Summen unterbrochen.

„Klär erstmal deinen Scheiß, den Rest besprechen wir morgen.“

Skinny verkniff sich einen Kommentar über Dylans Laune, während er seinem besten Freund dabei zusah, wie er sich seine Jacke überwarf und schon im nächsten Moment fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

Wütend starrte Skinny auf das Handy, das unentwegt vibrierte. Warum zur Hölle rief Shaw ihn an? Was wollte der Schnüffler?

Noch eine weitere Sekunde sah Skinny auf das hell erleuchtete Display hinab, dann senkte sein Finger sich auf den grünen Knopf.

„Was willst du, Shaw?“

„Shaw ist leider gerade nicht abkömmlich.“

Skinny erstarrte, als er die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte. Er meinte den heißen Atem auf seiner Haut wieder spüren zu können, Hände die über seinen Körper strichen, ehe sie grob zupackten, er sich nahm was er wollte.

„Foxx.“, brachte Skinny hervor, während er noch mit seinen Erinnerungen kämpfte.

„Genau. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass deinem Kleinen etwas passiert, fährst du nun zu den Docks.“

„Wer sagt, dass mir etwas an Shaw liegt?“

Skinny pokerte und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Foxx auf seinen Bluff hereinfallen würde. Doch das kalte Lachen am anderen Ende der Leitung belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

„Ich will einen Beweis.“, forderte Skinny. Foxx hatte ihn, das wussten sie beide, doch er würde sich nicht auf gut Glück ausliefern.

Es dauerte nicht lange und das Handy in Skinny Hand vibrierte leicht. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen öffnete er das Bild. Foxx grinste in die Kamera, schräg hinter ihm war unverkennbar Peter an einen, wenn Skinny raten musste war es ein Zahnarztstuhl, gefesselt. Auf seinem Shirt sah er einige Blutflecken und er wollte sich nicht ausmalen was Foxx ihm bereits alles angetan hatte.

„Du mieser Bastard.“, knurrte Skinny ins Telefon, doch da ertönte schon das Freizeichen. Wütend funkelte Skinny auf das Handy in seiner Hand hinunter, doch schon im nächsten Moment vibrierte es erneut. Eine Nachricht von Peters Handy, genauer gesagt ein Standort. Skinny schnaubte, dann versuchte er erneut Peters Nummer zu wählen, doch die Leitung war tot, anscheinend hatte Foxx die Simkarte zerstört.


End file.
